kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cealy and Skye Utsukushii
Cealy and Skye are the first born twins of Buddy and April Utsukushii. They were born on May 15, 2023. Cealy "I WISH CHASE WAS MY ONLY SIBLING!" ''-Cealy to her sisters.'' Cealy is the most quick witted of the Utsukushii children. She's incredibly similar to her mother, April, but does have parts of her that are like her father, Buddy. She has tendency to blow things up, both literally and figuratively. Cealy can be conceited and arrogant, but has a good heart. Appearance Cealy has wild, curly blonde hair that she almost always pulls away from her face. She inherited her father's hazel eyes that can seem to peer right into someone's soul (she also inherited her father's fire eyes). Cealy is thin and average height, not inheriting her mom's shortness. Cealy wears what Buddy calls an "I'm Cealy and I'm Fabulous" look, which is identical to her mother's "I'm April and I'm Fabulous" look. Cealy is pretty, but refuses to acknowledge so and has no problem not being the pretty twin (even though she and her sister are 99.9% identical...) History Cecilia "Cealy" Lakota Utsukushii was born to rocket scientist, Buddy Utsukushii and sailing instructor (and gold medalist), April Utsukushii in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She is older or younger than her twin sister, Skye Utsukushii by 7 minutes (they never can decide who's older, and though both parents know, they won't tell), which is ironically the amount of time Buddy is younger than Morgan and April is younger than Hannah. Relationships Buddy and April Cealy is very close to both of her parents and takes great pride in being similar to her mother, though her father often (jokingly) warns her that it isn't such a great thing. Buddy describes Cealy as "More like April than words can tell." and April describes her as "A beautiful girl who is full of mischief.". Skye Utsukushii "...I can't feel this way. He's our step-moms adopted son. It's wrong, Skye! Besides, what will people think?" ~Cealy to Skye about her crush on Sebastian. Cealy and Skye are incredibly close, despite the fact that they are polar opposites. Skye is the calm and apprehensive twin while Cealy is the wild and reckless twin. Their relationship is a mixture of both parents' relationships with their own twins. It's similar to Hannah and April's in the sense that they are opposites, but balance each other out immensely but fight like Buddy and Morgan. Both twins claim they're the older one. Teaghan Utsukushii Cealy and Teaghan are claimed to argue the most, since they are the two most hotheaded daughters. Cealy and Teaghan can be the best of friends, but easily clash as well. Chase Utsukushii Cealy is known to favor Chase above all of her siblings, due to the fact that he looks up to her and will quickly agree to her plots and schemes. Chase and Cealy are often partners in crime, despite their age difference. Cealy will create the brilliant plan and Chase will execute it, since he's so adorable, no one can stay mad at him. Sebastian Conerhan "What will people say? This wasn't supposed to happen, yet, I found myself falling for you." ~Cealy to Sebastian. "We can't tell anyone." He whispered into her blonde curls as he held her close to him, "They wouldn't understand how we feel about each other." ~Sebastian after he and Cealy admitted their feelings for each other. Sebastian is Cealy's adopted half-brother. After spending a few months together in the same house, she developed a small crush on him. She would do anything to gain his attention and soon Sebastian fell for her. After a few years and with much disapproval from people outside their family, the two got married and they have five children together. Personality Cealy is the family ring-leader and often gets her family into trouble. She has a loud voice and a reckless 'fear nothing' attitude that even puts her mother's to shame. Cealy is a very hotheaded girl and is usually very fiesty. She has the kind of vibe around her that puts someone under a spell and can make anyone feel perfect. Cealy can be conceited to the point of thinking she is the best but chooses her friends wisely, since they all are very down to earth and bring out the sweet side of her. Cealy is very protective of her siblings and will go after anyone who teases them. Cealy is very argumentative but will never hesitate to physically fight anyone who asks for it and her fighting often gets her in trouble. She's very adventurous and is a self proclaimed "tom boy". Cealy is a fair student and averages from A-'s to B's in her school work. Skye "YOU SAY THAT LIKE YOU'RE HELPING THINGS!" ''-Skye to Cealy'' Skye is the most cautious of the Utsukushii children. She's incredibly similar to her father, Buddy, but does have parts of her that are like her mother, April. Skye has tendency to pick up after other people's messes, figuratively and literally. Skye is selfless but can be just as arrogant as Cealy if the time is right. Appearance Skye has neat curly blonde hair that almost always hangs prettily by the sides of her face, she takes great pride in her hair and it's once in a blue moon that it ever gets out of control. Skye also inherited her father's hazel eyes that seem to be thinking a thousand things at once. It's also said that when Skye first looks at you, she's seeminly analyzing the best way to take you down. Skye is thin and of average height, not inheriting her mom's shortness. Skye wears a sweet and innocent look about her face, which is merely a cover up to her mischevious mind. Skye is pretty and openly accepts it, and is 99.9% indentical to Cealy, though she is almost always called the pretty twin (most likely because she accepts her beauty). History Skylie "Skye" Rochelle Utsukushii was born to rocket scientist, Buddy Utsukushii and sailing instructor (and gold medalist), April Dickson Utsukushii in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She is older or younger than her twin sister, Cealy Utsukushii by 7 minutes (they never can decide who's older, and though both parents know, they won't tell), which is ironically the amount of time Buddy is younger than Morgan and April is younger than Hannah. Relationships Buddy and April Skye is very close to both of her parents and takes great pleasure in knowing she's like her father. She wants to be a rocket scientist as well when she grows up, though Cealy says she wants to be a "Science nerd". Buddy and April try very hard not to play favorites (Since April knows what it feels like to have your siblings favored by both of your parents) but Teaghan claims if they did, Skye would be their favorite. Cealy Ustukushii Skye and Cealy are incredibly close, despite the fact that they are polar opposites. Skye is the smart and do-gooder twin while Cealy is the ditzy and rebellious twin. Their relationship is a mixture of both parents' relationships with their own twins. It's similar to Hannah and April's in the sense that they are opposites but balance each other out immensely, but fight like Buddy and Morgan. Both twins claim they're the older one. Teaghan Utsukushii Teaghan is openly jealous of Skye and can be petty about it when Skye gets the attention and she doesn't, resulting in Teaghan trying a little too hard to be like Skye. Teaghan and Skye easily clash, but use both personalities to pull Cealy together when she gets out of hand. Chase Utsukushii Skye and Chase get along the worst, but this isn't saying that they don't get along. Chase prefers Cealy over Skye and won't listen to her. Arguments are often difficult between the Utsukushii children because it's Cealy and Chase vs. Skye and Teaghan. Sebastian Conerhan "You hurt my sister and I will murder you in the middle of the night, chop your flesh up into huge pieces, smash your bones with a three ton anchor until it's nothing but bone dust. Then I will throw said bone dust into a lake where it will dissolve. As for your flesh, I will break into the zoo at daddy's musuem and feed your flesh to the Puffy, Simba, and Nala. Got it?" ~Skye threatening her adoptive step-brother on his relaionship with her twin sister, Cealy. Puffy is a polar bear and Simba and Nala are lions. Sebastian is Skye's adoptive step-brother who marries her twin sister in the future. Skye was one of the first people to find out about their relationship, as she was the one to get them together. Dispite her and her sisters constant fighting, Skye makes sure that Cealy is happy, Personality Skye is the only quiet and sweet Utsuksuhii child, at least in the eyes of adults. However, when it's just her friends and family, Skye can be louder than everyone. She's the wisest and her plans and point of views are usually the best, but not as fun as her other siblings. Skye is a good stratigizer and has fool proof plans that she comes up with quickly, even under pressure. Skye likes to hang out with a few good friends but is picky about who those people are. Skye is a bit of a nerd, like her father, but her lovable side cancels out most of the nerd. Skye is the peacemaker of the family and can settle arguments very quickly, since she's good at finding strong points in a conversation. Skye is a little more girly than her twin, but won't ever be the "It Girl" in school. Skye is an honor roll student, staying in the high A range with her grades. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Twins Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bril Kids Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Operatives Category:OCs Category:OC Kids